The Diary of a Broken Family
by It'skittash
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman se preguntaba ¿Porque el matrimonio de sus padres se encontraba roto? Ella era una niña cuando todo eso sucedió. Pero ahora tenía la edad suficiente para saber sobre esa duda que la perseguía desde que tenía cinco años. Ereri/drama/amor/Mikasa como hija de esta hermosa pareja
1. chapter 1

Bueno mis queridas y queridas lectoras les traigo otra nueva historia.Les seré sincera sera una historia corta con capítulos cortos.  
Tratare de actualizarla lo mas rápido posible para todas ustedes.  
Es una historia con algo de drama  sentimentalismo. No me maten XD.  
Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía.  
Espero y les agrade.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Divorcio

Ella ya sabía lo que era esa palabra y lo pesada que podía llegar a ser.  
Y además entendía a la perfección lo que era el Divorcio.

Sus padres llevaban divorciados desde que tenía seis años.  
Caminaba dando ligeros pasos por la avenida. El tráfico estaba en su esplendoroso momento. Y realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de ver la cara de su padre. Sabía que el irme antes de la escuela lo preocuparía y no quería que se molestara con ella.

En la última clase la profesora tocó el tema de los divorcios en la actualidad. La taza de separaciones entre las parejas de todo tipo llegaba a su límite. La profesora había comentado que muchos de ellos eran ocasionados por matrimonios forzados, o por haberse casado muy jóvenes.

Tal vez el último fue el motivo de sus padres al tener su divorcio.  
Pero ella sabía que ese requisito era sólo el principio de la situación.

Mikasa Ackerman Jeager.

Ella era hija del Arquitecto Eren Jeager y del Médico Forense Levi Ackerman.  
La única historia que ellos le contaron cuando era una niña era de cómo se habían conocido. La versión de Levi era sobre una fiesta, y la versión de Eren era en la preparatoria.

Así es... Demasiado jóvenes los dos.

Empezaron su relación a mediados de la preparatoria; se habían mudado juntos para empezar sus respectivas carreras. Levi había terminado primero que Eren según le habían contado.  
Ganándose un buen empleo.   
Dos años después Eren había finalizado su objetivo, para después comenzar a laborar en una famosa empresa de Sina.

A los veinticuatro años habían decidido contraer matrimonio. Y un año después la habían adoptado. Ella tenía tres años cuando los conoció decidiendo que los quería como sus padres.

Los primeros dos años habían sido maravillosos; pero un año más tarde esa felicidad se había esfumado de la cara de sus padres.  
Realmente ella no sabía qué demonios había pasado en aquel hogar tan feliz. Solamente sabía que tenía una rutina que cumplir a partir de un mes después. Levi se había marchado de su tan apreciado hogar. Eren había tomado a la niña exigiendo derechos; y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo.

Pasaría la semana con Jeager y el viernes por la tarde Ackerman debía recogerla y pasar el fin de semana con él.

Pero Mikasa no estaba conforme con eso. Ella quería a su familia junta de nuevo. Ya no era esa niña de seis años engañada por sus padres.

Claro que no.

Ella solamente quería saber el motivo de la separación de sus padres. Aunque ella sabía una parte del motivo por el que su hermosa historia de amor había concluido.  
Pero no iba a descansar hasta volver a verlos juntos.

Llegó a su hogar esperando encontrarse con el castaño brindándole una feliz sonrisa como siempre. Abrió la puerta y se quitó el chaleco que la asfixiaba.

Eren Jeager se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto. El castaño se estaba concentrado tratando de hacer la perfecta ecuación para después plasmarla en sus bocetos.

—Hola papá. — saludó la pelinegra.

—Cielos Mika, te he dicho cientos de veces que me esperes en la escuela para yo recogerte. — contestó molesto.

—Lo siento papá, pero si te das cuenta salí un poco antes y no quería esperar. —respondió la pelinegra.

—Está bien, sólo porque eres la niña de mis ojos y no me puedo enojar contigo. — dijo dejando su trabajo para llegar a abrazarla y darle un sonoro beso en la frente.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó soltándola dándole espacio para respirar.  
La pelinegra asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento si no es gran cosa hija, pero no me dio tiempo para preparar algo más grande. — lamentaba el castaño tomando camino hacía la cocina.

—No tienes de que preocuparte papá, si me das una roca frita me la comería de todas maneras. — respondió detrás de él.

Eren le sacudió el cabello con una ligera caricia.  
El moreno cuidaba a la chica como si de una reina se tratará. Eren tenía un horario pesado, pero le permitía atenderla como se debía. Mikasa miró mejor a su padre el cuál se encontraba calentando sus alimentos. Eren había empezado a cantar una de esas canciones pegadizas que sonaba en internet; sacándole risas a la azabache, la cual se unió al coro de la canción.

Adoraba a su padre.

El moreno había terminado de apagar la llama y empezaba a buscar los utensilios. Mikasa se dispuso a ayudarlo, ambos terminaron de acomodar la pequeña mesita que tenían por comedor.

—Solo logré preparar este intento de comida china cariño, espero y te guste.— anunció su padre un poco desilusionado al no darle a su princesa una buena comida.

Mikasa fruncio el ceño. El castaño debía de estar bromeando, cocinaba de maravilla, incluso sabía cortar una manzana en forma de conejo y decía que le quedaba mal.  
Ambos tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer.

—Por lo menos tú si sabes alimentarme bien. — dijo quedamente la pelinegra.

— ¿Levi no te da de comer cómo debe de ser?

—Nunca dije eso papá, ya sabes que mamá, perdón Levi— corrigió la azabache.-Sabes que no sabe cocinar.

— ¿Entonces de que te alimenta cuándo te quedas con él?— preguntó tratando de no perder los estribos.

Era patético que su ex-esposo no pudiera ni hacer eso.

—Suele llevarme a restaurantes o pedir comida a domicilio. —respondió apenada por haber delatado a su otro padre.  
Eren se agarró el puente de la nariz irritado.

— ¿Y el cabeza de pollo? Dime que por lo menos él sí sabe cómo preparar un sándwich. — su enojo se podía mirar en sus esmeraldas.  
Mikasa rió ante el apodo que su padre le había puesto a la pareja de Levi.

—Si papá, el cabeza de pollo como le dices sabe hacer por lo menos un sándwich.  
La frustración dramática de Eren se había desvanecido en un segundo.

—Tienes que alistar tu maleta, mañana Levi vendrá a recogerte después de la escuela como tenemos acordado. — dijo sirviéndose un poco más de arroz y carne agridulce.

—Ya lo sé papá, terminando mi tarea me pondré a componer la maleta.— respondió la pelinegra para imitar a su padre.  
Eren le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron hablando sobre cómo había sido el día de la azabache, la cual respondía a las hostigadoras preguntas de su padre.

La pelinegra se había retirado a su habitación a terminar sus deberes. Y Eren aprovecharía a platicar de manera tranquila con su ex-esposo sobre la manera en la que alimentaba a su adorado querubín.


	2. Cap 2

**Hello boys and girls!**

 **Aqui traigo otro cap de esta historia.**

 **Espero y les este gustando**

 **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mia.**

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Padres_**

La comida había terminado cuando Eren había decidido reclamarle a Levi del porque siempre era tan descuidado.

Había lavado los utensilios que su padre utilizó, para después dirigirse a su habitación y componer su maleta para el viernes.

El castaño se encontraba a los gritos reclamándole a su ex-esposo la falta de atención que le tenía a su hija.

Eren vociferaba que por eso su matrimonio había sido un asco. Qué el Ackerman jamás se encontraba en casa; que pensaba que por lo menos con el divorcio podría cambiar.

La pelinegra había escuchado esas conversaciones antes; claro otras tenían justificación. Pero el que sus padres discutieran por algo tan simple como lo era en ese mismo instante.

Y el motivo había sido revelar el no tan secreto del Ackerman.

Logró escuchar dos nombres que le dieron escalofríos.

Eren amenazó con llamar a Kuchel. Sabía muy bien que si llamaba a su abuela el Ackerman estaría en serios problemas. Pero nuevamente escuchó contradecir a su ex-marido diciéndole que no metiera a Carla en eso tampoco.

Mañana papá va a matarme... Pensó la chica enojada.

El qué metieran a sus abuelas siempre había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales las discusiones terminaban aún peor.

Mikasa siguió escuchando los reproches que daba el castaño. Y estaba segura que el azabache se encontraba furioso.

Después de dos horas la llamada había finalizado. Eren lanzaba maldiciones y refunfuñaba sobre lo idiota que llegaba a ser Levi todo el tiempo.

Decidió salir unos minutos después para mirar a su padre; él cual se encontraba más tranquilo y concentrado en su trabajo.

El viernes por la tarde tenía que tomar sus cosas y marcharse con su otro padre. Pero sus profesores le dejaban tareas y el Ackerman no tenía los recursos para poder sobrevivir en su departamento.

Salió para mirar a su padre plasmando ideas para una nueva construcción.

Eren la miró desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Mikasa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas mejor, y además quería buscar una extensión ya que Levi no tiene y necesito usar la laptop por si me dejan tarea.- respondió.

-Están en el armario cariño; tengo tres así que puedes tomar una.

-Gracias.

El moreno le dedicó otra sonrisa y siguió trabajando.

Pensó que el armario estaba sucio; pero en realidad estaba impecable, todo se encontraba acomodado. Así que solo tenía que buscar la extensión que necesitaba. Pero el lugar estaba repleto de cajas grandes y algunas pequeñas.

Buscó en las tres primeras cajas y encontró lo que necesitaba. Su padre por suerte había nombrado algunas de ellas, así que no le fue tan difícil. Cuando estaba por salir; tropezó con una de ellas, la cual terminó con el contenido de fuera.

Máximo unos veinte diarios se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo de caoba. La pelinegra refunfuñó para después empezar a componerlos.

Cada diario tenía las iniciales de su padre. Además que algunos se miraban un poco viejos y otros más nuevos.

Esos pequeños diarios se sentían ligeros y pesados al mismo tiempo. Sabía que contenía algo importante cada uno de ellos. Así que los tomó todos y corrió a esconderse a su habitación para guardarlos en su pequeña maleta.

El fin de semana tendría cosas por leer.

El viernes por la tarde la pelinegra se encontraba nerviosa. Necesitaba leer el contenido de cada diario. Fue un milagro que su padre no la hubiera visto correr como un rayo.

Había tomado uno y el contenido que se encontraba plasmado sobre ese diario eran los platillos favoritos de Levi.

Su padre había contado cientos de recetas que le encantaban al Ackerman. Escribía lo feliz que se sentía al ver a su ex-esposo sonreír al mirar su plato rebosante de comida caliente, y más cuando había tenido un día cansado.

Logró llegar a su casa rápidamente, para esperar al azabache. El timbre resonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Levi había llegado.

Eren salió de la nada y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y mirar amenazante al más bajo.

Levi se encontraba recargado sobre su pierna derecha fumando un cigarrillo. Sabía que lo hacia a propósito para molestar al Jeager.

-Mikasa cariño...¿Ya estás lista?- inquirió el moreno dándole una sonrisa fingida a su ex.

-Si papá. - contestó al mirar la tensión en la entrada de su hogar.

Mikasa se apresuró a quedar entre los dos. Evitando que ambos se fueran a sacar los ojos.

Eren se acercó para darle un abrazo a su pequeña hija. Además le dio una lonchera que aún se encontraba un poco caliente. Lo miró un poco confundida, pero sabía que eso era comida.

-Es por si las dudas.- respondió a su confusión. -Te veré el lunes cariño, llámame cuando hayas llegado.

-Claro que si papá. - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Para después mirar a su otro padre.

Levi chasqueo la lengua y le cargó la maleta. Eren se despidió de ella por última vez y entró nuevamente a la casa.

Levi le abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió de inmediato. Sabía que su padre estaba molesto y no tardaría en estallar la bomba.

El azabache se encontraba manejando en silencio, así que ella solo miraba por la ventanilla el cambio de paisaje.

Con Jeager vivía en una zona más colorida y cálida. Mientras que el Ackerman tenía un departamento en los suburbios de la ciudad. Así que la zona era más aburrida y fría, igual que su padre él.

-¿Porqué tenías que decirle nuestro pequeño secreto al idiota de Eren?- soltó de la nada el azabache.

Mikasa lo miró mal. La bomba había estallado.

-Sabes como es papá de dramático, sólo le comenté que tu no sabes cocinar, lo cual sabemos que es verdad.- inquirió con el mismo tono de voz con el que le había hablado.

Levi apretó el volante. Su hija tenía razón, y al parecer tenía que aceptar que su ex-esposo tenía razón en regañarle. Levi siempre pedía comida a domicilio o la llevaba a comer en al primer lugar que se encontraba. Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

Amaba a sus padres...

Pero si le dieran a elegir con quién quedarse en una isla desierta para siempre, Eren Jeager se ganaba ese lugar.

Levi estacionó el auto y se apresuró abrirle la puerta para poder ingresar al departamento.

Le dio las llaves para poder entrar. El olor a desinfectante era lo que se podía oler en ese lugar.

Sin duda Eren Jeager tenía ganado el lugar en la isla.

-Disculpa el olor, Farlan término la limpieza y cerró todo por completo.

-No te preocupes papá... Huele bonito.- fingió tratando de no aspirar el fuerte olor a limón que desprendía el lugar.

-Ya sabes que hacer, tu habitación se encuentra limpia y Farlan te compró unas cosas que miró el otro día en el centro comercial.- dijo aburrido como siempre.

Mikasa asintió y se llevó sus cosas en dónde se quedaba los fines de semana.

Su habitación estaba ligeramente pintada de azul celeste. Diferentes fotografías se encontraban pegadas en el espejo que adornaba el solitario lugar.

Cerró la puerta y dejó su maleta en su colchón. Se apresuró a sacar los diarios que había encontrado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus finos labios.

Si quería recuperar a su familia tendría que empezar por esos escritos que se encontraban plasmados en esos pequeños libros.

 ** _Gracias por leerme_**


End file.
